Star Wars Episode VIII: The Rise of the Jedi
by Jedi Muffin
Summary: 5 years after the events of Episode VII, Jake Starkiller and Luke Skywalker must fight the New Galactic Empire as it rises, attempting to destroy them, while also holding off the First Order.
Unfortunately, I do not own Star Wars. Content from episodes I, II, III, IV, V, VI belong to George Lucas and VIII belongs to Disney. However, all the content in this story belongs to me.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Episode VIII  
The Rise of the Jedi

It is a period of devastating war with the New Galactic Empire joining the fight of the First Order, the Resistance and the New Republic.

However, the New Jedi Order, led by Luke Skywalker, are rising to fight alongside the Resistance and the New Republic.

Skywalker has tooken on an apprentice, Jake Starkiller, to train and help him rebuild the Jedi Order and fight alongside them to destroy the New Galactic Empire and the First Order.

A small band of Resisters, led by Skywalker and Starkiller are planning on returning to D'Qar, the planet of the Resistance...

Chapter I - The Beginning

Jake was being trained by his Jedi Master, the legendary Luke Skywalker who was getting older and older. In the middle of being pounded by bottles for his lightsaber deflection training, he was failing pretty badly.  
"Use the force, Jake!" Luke said.  
"I'm trying!" Jake yelled.  
"Do or do not! There is no try!" Luke replied to a frightened Jake. Jake thinks about it and it works. He manages to deflect hundreds of the bottles right at Luke. Jake's droid, R9-E4, was hanging out with R2-D2 and the rest of their little rebel crew, Hem, Jeb and Wells. Hem is the pilot, Jeb is the muscles and Wells is the clever one. Jake and Luke are the two Jedi the rebels have. Finishing off the training, Jake asks Luke,  
"What does 'there is no try' mean? How can I do something without trying to do it?".  
"Well, Master Obi-Wan said it a lot and I get really confused when he says it," Luke said.  
"Are you there, Luke and Jake? We need you! We're in massive trou..." A voice said. Luke looked at his comm and discovered the message was from Jeb.  
"Come on, Jake! They're in trouble!" Luke said. Jake walked behind a scared, courageous Luke, laughing really hard. Luke arrived at the main room in their ship, _The Saber_. Guess what? When he got there, the crew were laughing. He's just been pranked.  
"Fooled you!" Jeb said.  
Angry, Luke got out his lightsaber and activated it. Still, they were laughing. Luke was extremely sad and walked off the Saber. Jake, angry at the crew followed him.  
"C'mon Jake, let's give you some more training," Luke said softly to Jake.  
But, the crew thought that Luke and Jake were onboard and they flew the Saber out of sight, much to Jake and Luke's dismay.  
"Come on! Tarkintown's over here! We'll camp out here!" Luke yelled.  
"I thought Tarkintown was burnt by the Empire!" Jake replied.  
"It's been rebuilt..." Luke started to say. The two arrived there, only for Luke to finish saying his sentence with a twist. "... and enslaved by the Empire. That's new,".  
"Didn't you hear?" a person asked. "It was rebuilt BY the Empire and the Sith. Rebels and Jedi battled and battled to free us, but thanks to the Empire's new Sith Lord, Darth Vision, they never stood a chance. I have to go, the Empire doesn't allow us to talk to strangers for more than a minute.". The man ran back into his hut and Luke and Jake approach the enslaved Tarkintown and encounted another man.  
"Excuse me," Luke said. He tapped the man's back, only to reveal Darth Vision and Stormtroopers took sides with him. The warriors of Tarkintown took side with Luke and Jake, who both got out and activated their lightsabers. The villagers kept safe and watched the teams prepare for battle. Darth Vision said to the two Jedi,  
"Why hello, Jedi. My name is Darth Vision. Welcome."...  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter II - The Continuity

***********************************************************************************************************************  
Luke activated his lightsaber and charges incredibly hard at Darth Vision, who dodged it and Luke was sent into a wall. Jake slowly backed off as the Sith Lord walks towards him.  
"Stay back!" Jake yelled.  
He activated his lightsaber and remembered his training. He ran towards him and swung his lightsaber and Darth Vision blocked it. They have a massive duel and Jake manages to duck one of his swings and uses the Force to push him into the air. He picks up Luke and puts him in a house with a doctor and then deflects the gun shots from the Stormtroopers back at them.  
"Give it up, Jedi! You're outnumbered and outmatched!" Darth Vision yelled at Jake.  
"Never! Jedi fight to the end!" Jake said.  
He continued to duel the wretched Sith, but, out of the distance, a white light appeared and guess what? It was the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi!  
"Why hello Sith Lord," Obi-Wan's ghost said.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Darth Vision said. "G-G-G-GHOST! RETREAT! I swear I had nothing to do with the Emperor's Galaxy Enslaver! He isn't on his Star Destroyer is he?" The Stormtroopers casually nodded, with Obi-Wan activating his lightsaber.  
"Thank you," he said. "Friends, I need you!". Then, out of the bloom, two more ghosts appeared. Guess who? The ghost of the redeemed Anakin Skywalker and the ghost of Yoda!  
Luke wakes up and Jake gives him a quick briefing of what he's missed and the five leave Tarkintown and head to the Star Destroyer. The ghosts meet up with Jake and Luke and they think of a plan.  
"Guys!" Jake said. "I know a plan! We split. Me, Luke and Anakin go and find the Emperor and Obi-Wan and Yoda hold of the Stormtroopers!".  
"Good idea, young Jedi!" Yoda said. "Me and Obi-Wan will go, we will. Go, you must!".  
Everyone split in their teams and headed off. Eventually, they arrive at the throne of the Emperor, and yes, the Emperor does reside in a Star Destroyer.  
"Hello, you three. How dare you interfere with me!" The Emperor yelled.  
"Wow, the Emperor looks different from my day," Anakin's ghost said.  
"Remember, when you were Darth Vader and alive, you killed him saving my life," Luke reminded Anakin's ghost. "And they got a new one as well, and he's gonna destroy us,"...

Chapter III - Unimaggedon 0

Luke asks the Emperor,  
"What do you want with the galaxy?"  
"Oh yes, you may notice my Galaxy Enslaver. I made this to originally enslave The New Republic, but, I realised that this powerful enough to enslave the galaxy. Then, me and The Empire will hyperspace across the universe and enslave every galaxy there is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Emperor replied to Luke. "You see, the reason I'm doing this, is because, since Darth Vader turned onto the previous Emperor and killed him alongside you, Luke, I was notified. Yes! I was in the Empire earlier on, as well. And I wanted revenge. Bloodraven revenge.".  
Jake had a face of annoyingness on, as he walked to Anakin's ghost and said to him,  
"Well, we might not know much about him, but we know he's certainly got a gob.".  
"SILENCE!" The Emperor said. "The previous Emperor was my Father. By the way, it's your cue."  
Out of the bloom, another ghost and a mysterious figure appeared. And it was Darth Vision. And the ghost, was the ghost of the previous Emperor. Emperor Palpatine.  
"Palpatine, eh?" Anakin's ghost said.  
"Ok, here's the plan," Luke said. "Anakin, you battle Palpatine, Jake, you can take Darth Vision and I'll take on the Emperor."  
"On it," Jake said, running with his lightsaber towards Darth Vision.  
"Be careful, son. I've heard the Emperor is really powerful. I'm a ghost. I hear everything," Anakin said.  
Jake was in the middle of a duel against Darth Vision and he throws Darth Vision in the air with the Force. Darth Vision lands on his feet and knocks Jake down. Anakin was dueling Palpatine, but ol' Palpy used Force Lightning on him, stopping him in his tracks. Luke was battling The Emperor and was winning, but, just as Luke was gonna finish with the final blow, The Emperor was on his feet and swung his lightsaber and Luke blocked it, but was sent flying into the wall. The Emperor cried out to everyone,  
"Welcome, one and all, to the universal APOCALYPSE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...

Chapter IV - Unimaggedon I

The Emperor calms down and shoots at Luke with Force Lightning and knocks him unconscious. Jake, with anger, runs to the Emperor and fights him with his sparkling green lightsaber. Battling the Emperor, he realized that anger leads to hate, which leads to the Dark Side. He calms down, deactivates his lightsaber and jumps down to Luke.  
"Luke! C'mon, c'mon!" he said. Before his master fell unconscious, he says to him,  
"Jake, may the Force be with you, always...". He fell unconscious. Even though he realized the anger thing, he ran to attack the Emperor and pins him to the floor.  
"You are beaten," he said.  
"Not yet!" the Emperor yells. Jake realizes that he is going to kill him and runs to an escape pod, somewhere around the center of the new Starkiller Base. He smacks the button and the pod departs, leaving Luke on the base. Jake activates him comm set and says to Leia, leader of the Resistance,  
"Leia, it's Jake. I am on one of the Starkiller Base's escape pods after battling the Emperor. Luke is unconscious, probably dead, in the base, after fighting that punk. I'm on my way to the base on D'Qar and I'll be there ASAP. Padawan Jake out.".  
"OK, guys! Prepare the landing pad! Jake will be docking soon, ready to help us destroy another Starkiller Base! Prepare to leave immediately as well!" Leia says to the Resistance team. As he lands, Jake activates his lightsaber and starts to cut through the door of the pod.  
"Hi, guys!" Jake says. He deactivates his lightsaber, ready to listen about how to destroy the new Starkiller Base, as it has more strength.  
"Right," Leia started, "You must listen if you are participate, as this Starkiller Base is more powerful than the last one. Some of these things even I don't know yet! This base has a small power coupling in the center of the main shooter, right here," She points at it and continues. "If you are to get in there, you must deactivate the shields before your X-Wings and Y-Wings can go in and we can do that here! I can deactivate the shields to the main couplings, but you must go in there and find a lever to deactivate the shields for the small power couplings to be exposed. So, you go that? Good,". A droid, RR-6, says,  
"Beep, beep,", which translated is 'The escape pod has been tracked by the First Order and now they are coming to get us!'. Jake is the only one who understands and tells everybody what he said. They see bolts outside and rush out to see 2 Star Destroyers!

Chapter V - Unimaggedon II: The Rise of the Order

"Get ready for attack!" Leia yelled, "We must get ready! The First Order have rose again and are more powerful than before! We must evacuate!".  
Jake, with the determination of a bull, ran out to Luke's Jedi Starfighter. A resistance recruit named Harry followed him.  
"Hey! Jake! Don't leave! We need you!" Harry bellowed while running after him.  
"Look, my master has been defeated and disarmed and is vulnerable. I must help him."  
"But-"  
"Shush," Jake said, interrupting Harry, "I know you need me Harry, but I must find him."  
Harry replied, "Wait! You can only go if I can come."  
"And why's that then?" Jake asked inquisitively, wanting to know why on EARTH he would wanna come. Well, why on D'Qar, anyway.  
"Two reasons. Number 1. I wanna help you find him. Number 2. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET THE LEGENDARY LUKE SKYWALKER!" he said. Jake accepted and they made their way to the Starfighter. They intercept a comm message from a star destroyer to Kylo Ren's ship.  
" _Sir, I have found Luke Skywalker. He is on a star destroyer, in a prison cell. Shall I bring him to you?_ ".  
"No need," Ren started, "If I can kill a smuggler and hero of the Rebellion and the Resistance, Han Solo, I can capture an unconscious Jedi Knight.".  
" _That's the problem,_ " a man started, " _He isn't unconscious._ ".  
"That's OK. I have a crosscuricular lightsaber MUCH stronger than his. I'll be over soon. Give me the co-ordinates." Kylo Ren said. He walked around his ship, until he got to the room with the burnt helmet of the deceased Darth Vader.  
"So, grandfather," he started, "I will finish your job of wiping out all Jedi, permanently and bring peace to the galaxy.".  
"That's not I want anymore," a voice said. Suddently, Anakin's ghost appeared right in front of Ren. "I found out that the Jedi were bringing peace to the galaxy."  
"So," Ren said, "I meet my grandfather under his mask, eh?".

Back on the Jedi Starfighter, Jake and Harry arrived at the Star Destroyer Luke was on. They jump out, Jake activates his green lightsaber and Harry gets his best blaster out. They take arms and run into the throne room.  
"Well, well, well," Jake said to the Emperor, "Once again, I meet the so-called Emperor and the rival of Kylo Ren. I'm just here for the Jedi.".  
"You're not getting him!" The Emperor yelled. They started fighting.

"I meet my grandson, finally. Son of Leia Solo and Han Solo," Anakin's ghost said. He started laughing, though.  
"What's so funny?" Kylo Ren asked.  
"It's... it's just that...I've only noticed...you'll never be as powerful as me! Hahaha!".  
Kylo Ren, with fury so out of control, got out his lightsaber and started slashing at everything.  
"DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOU! I AM WAY MORE POWERFUL! If you want to bully people, I'M NOT THE ONE TO PICK ON! I AM KYLO REN! I HAVE KILLED HAN SOLO AND I HAVE STROKE A MAJOR DOWNFALL FOR THE RESISTANCE AND I WILL FINISH THE JOB! DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOU! I WILL ALWAYS BE MORE POWERFUL! ALWAYS!"  
Anakin's ghost started to laugh and laugh and laugh.  
"You're starting to push my buttons," Ren said.  
"At least I had real ones in my cyborg suit. More comfy in there, more than here!".

Jake started going rogue with lightsaber slashing and started pounding and pounding and pounding.  
"Give me my master back and I'll leave you." Jake said.  
"Never! I'll fight to the end!".  
They fight and fight and fight. Jake jumped back for space, but the Emperor threw his lightsaber at him. He managed to deflect it, but his blade hit his shoulder.  
"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" he yelled.  
Harry shot at the Emperor, but he deflected it right back at him. Ouch!  
"You are beaten," ...  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter VI - Unimaggedon III: Unimaginable Power

Darth Vision comes down from a portal.  
"Finish Harry off, then the Jedi," the Emperor said.  
"Funny," Darth Vision started, "I had a friend called Harry. For all I care he's dead now.".  
Darth Vision activates his double-red lightsaber, lifts it up and drops it down. Harry knows he's doomed and CRACKLE! With his eyes closed as he is scared, Harry opens his eyes to see a green lightsaber in front of his face and it was Luke's lightsaber!  
"Oh hiya!" Luke said cheerfully, "I've never met you before! My name's Luke, I'm about to kill you and nice double red lightsaber!"  
"Oh thanks! I took the design from Darth Maul's and Kylo Ren's!" he started, "You see-".  
While Darth Vision was blabbing on about his lightsaber, Luke used The Force to grab the Emperor's lightsaber and impales Darth Vision.  
"-and that's how my lightsaber was made! The End!"  
 _That's weird,_ thought Luke, _Surely that would of killed him right?_.  
Jake woke up, looked at his lightsaber on the floor, used The Force to grab his lightsaber and threw it to Luke. Vision and Luke started dueling and dueling and slashing.  
"You'll never win! Sith are superior to Jedi!". They dueled until Luke won. Vision walked back some space and threw his lightsaber at Luke. He deflected it perfectly but, there was a consequence. The lightsaber impaled Harry.  
"HARRY! NOOO!" Jake yelled. He was as furious as a lion and used the Force and grabbed all lightsabers except Vision's. Jake fought Vision and furiously slashed at him. He was pushed away with The Force. Jake stood up and slashed back.  
"Jake! We must retreat!"

On Kylo Ren's ship, Anakin's ghost is still there.  
"Why are you even still here?", Ren started, "I don't need you. You're with the Resistance. Now, leave.".  
"Na," Anakin's ghost said, "I've had a life of horror that's why I joined the dark side. You thought 'This is good. I don't need to have a piss 24/7 inside a robot suit, so that's nice.' and I had Padme and Obi-Wan, my best friend and master, and I had Luke and Leia. Of course I do. But then, you have to come along and ruin our peace. You kill my son-in-law, for what? FOR WHAT? Leave now, or you'll face the wrath of an army."  
"I have an army too. I'll fight 'till I'll win. I WILL finish what you started as Vader. WIPING OUT THE JEDI AND RESISTERES.". Anakin's ghost laughed and laughed and laughed.  
"So...sorry! It's...just re...really...funny to...hear...hear you yell! HAHAHAHAHAHA!".

Jake was still fighting. He listened to Luke's retreat call.  
"OK Luke," he said.  
He did one more attack, pushed him back and ran. They made it to Luke's Starfighter.  
"Wait! I gotta go back to get Harry," Jake said.  
"Go!" Luke yelled.  
Jake ran so fast to grab his friend. He drags him to the Starfighter and puts him in the droid seat. Stormtroopers shoot at them but Luke used the ship's gun to take them down. He shoots down the window and flies to the Resistance base on D'Qar.  
"ACTIVATE THE SHIELDS!" yelled the Emperor. The shields went up.

Back to D'Qar. Harry is on the gurney in the recovery room.  
"Th...thank you," he said faintly to Jake.  
Jake then turned the corner and walked off. He said to himself faintly,  
"Your welcome, pal,".  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter VII - A Disturbance in the Force

Harry wakes up in the recovery room and things are looking up for the Resistance. They've struck a decent blow in both the First Order and the New Galactic Empire. The New Galactic Empire and the First Order are still at each other's throats, however, which is good for our heroes.  
"I must go to the Star Destroyer Kylo Ren is on." Luke stammered.  
"Why?" Jake asked inquisitively, "You know he's hot on your trail!".  
Luke simply replied, "Well, we've struck a blow to the New Galactic Empire, so we may as well go and strike a blow in the First Order, so while they're both at each other's throats, we can sneak in and find classified information if they want to attack us or their opposing team.".  
"Good idea," Jake said, "But I'll have to come with you. I don't want you dying from a guy with a double-crossed lightsaber who YOU trained. At least you started training me AFTER he turned, or I'll be dead."  
"Think good stuff, Jake."  
"I am! Not being dead is good, mostly. You're making being alive boring.".  
They walked to the Starfighter to go to Ren's ship. However, while they walk, a TIE fighter comes down and shoots the ship. Damn. Luckily, the Resistance thought this would happen when they get attacked so they have spare ships. They ran to it this time. They made it in and destroy the TIE. They hyperspace off the planet D'Qar to make their way to Ren's ship.

"Grandfather, I thought you were LESS annoying than this," Kylo Ren said to Anakin's ghost.  
"I am less annoying," Anakin's ghost said, "It's just that I'm more annoying for people I dislike."  
"You dislike me? Do you? DO YOU? It's a simple yes or no question. Do you dislike me?"  
"Yes I do."  
"And that is how it's done. Wait, that's a BAD thing if you dislike me! I don't like you.".

On the ship, Luke comes to a stop in mid-space.  
"Luke, what's wrong?" Jake asked.  
"I feel a disturbance in the Force. I feel cold. I feel anger, fear and hate.". Luke feels it and it goes right threw his brain. He knows something. Unfortunately, they didn't pull the brakes on the ship, so it went flying into Ren's ship. Oopsy. Ren and Luke are fighting and slashing and slashing and fighting.  
"You felt it, didn't you?" Ren said.  
"Feel what?" Luke asked.  
"The disturbance in the Force." Luke knew it was true. He did feel it. HE DEFINATLY FELT IT!  
"Don't deny it," Ren started, "You know the identity of The Emperor don't you?".  
Luke gulped.  
"Luke, you know who he or she is?" Jake asked.  
"Say it." Ren said, "You know. Don't wanna tell us? OK. I'll do it myself.".  
"You wanna know the identity Kylo Ren? OK, get ready. This will blow your mind. The Emperor is... Finn.".

Chapter VIII - Order of Might

Luke is still fighting Kylo Ren and Jake is contacting the Resistance. Suddenly, Anakin's ghost disappeared from Ren's ship.  
"Finally," Ren started, "The little twerp was getting on my nerves.".  
Luke was winning the fight between Ren and himself. However, just as Luke was about to strike the final blow, Kylo Ren kicked him and he fled without Jake.  
"LUKE! WAIT!" Jake yelled.  
Ren started to attack Jake but he was on point and managed to fight back. However, Jake had to take several steps back. Kylo Ren was winning and Jake was failing badly. They continued to fight on a strip of metal and fought and fought and fought. Eventually, Kylo Ren cut off Jake's hand, coincidently the one he's holding his lightsaber with. His lightsaber falls off into the ship's generator and starts a chain reaction, starting to destroy the ship. Jake manages to get his lightsaber back. He ran off, limping. He found an escape pod and left Ren's ship and head for the Resistance base on D'Qar. He arrived on there, seeing that the First Order are still attacking. He gets out of the ship and walked over to General Leia and Chewbacca.  
"WHHAAAA" Chewie said.  
"I know we're in big danger Chewie," Leia replied. Ever since Han died, Chewie was the best friend of Luke and Leia, but stands by Leia more. R2-D2 manages to hover up to the ships, but fails to make it on board.  
"Artoo! Come back down, this instant!" C-3PO said.  
Artoo followed his instructions and came down immediately.  
" _Bleep bleep bo-bleep,_ " R2-D2 said.  
"Well, sorry," Threepio replied sarcastically, kicking Artoo.  
"Listen! I was fighting Kylo Ren and my hand got chopped off! I managed to grab my lightsaber back after it started a chain reaction to his ship, but I bet Ren is going to get more orders from Snoke. I need a robotic hand immediately!" Jake said.  
They did what he said and got him a robot hand. Jake grabbed his lightsaber and headed for the main Star Destroyer of the First Order's attack formation. He sliced off the engines on the outside, jumped down off the ship and used the Force to push the ship into TIE's and other ships of the Order's attack.  
"WHAAAA!" Chewie yelled happily.  
"We've won!" All the troopers said in unison.  
"And all because of Jake's courage!" Leia said.  
"It was nothing," Jake started, "Anyway, I need to call my crew and tell them to come to the base. They know where it is anyway.".  
' _Crew of the Saber, it's me, Jake! Come to the Resistance base on D'Qar immediately!_ ' Jake said over the comm set.  
"Well, we've gotta go back to fighting the New Empire now," Luke said, walking to Jake, "Hey Jake!".  
"Shut up," snapped Jake, "You abandoned me on the ship with Kylo Ren. I have nothing to say to you.".  
"But Jake-"  
"Shut up, Luke. I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say 'It was part of your training,' but I don't wanna here it." Jake said, "I'm gonna fight the New Empire, alone. Don't bother following me.".  
"WHAAAA!" Chewie said.  
"I know you want me to stay here," started Jake, "But I have to.".  
"Bleep bleep"  
"He's right," Anakin's ghost started.  
"You can't go alone. You need allies," Obi-Wan's ghost finished.  
"They are right, Jake," Luke said.  
"But you were wrong to abandon him on the ship alone against a Sith almost as powerful as me when I was Vader," Anakin's ghost replied to Luke.  
"Can people stop reminding me?" Luke asked.  
Jake managed to sneak back and used the Force to rebuild a TIE. Jake goes in it and flies to the New Empire.  
"Let him go, Luke," Obi Wan's ghost said.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter IX - Fighting Alone

Jake was still angry. In the TIE, he was distraught. Leia had called his comm several times, but he declined to speak to anyone. He knew this was his destiny and he knew he had to do this. But how? Two Sith vs a padawan Jedi. He barley could make it through the troopers if it was that! However, Jake was a special Padawan. He was amazing! He could handle the power of a double bladed saber with a simple green lightsaber! He had a plan already. He knew that many have failed fighting Sith on their own, but he wouldn't.  
"Activate deflector shields!" Jake said.  
The deflector shields of his TIE fighter went up. Now he needed to work on the guns. He needed power couplings. Luckily, he has thousands of them. He scavenged the TIE for the wires of it's main cannon, so he could put the coupling in there to enhance it's power.  
"That's done," he said to himself.  
Suddenly, an Imperial commander noticed a TIE coming in and needed it's number to let it in.  
He opened a transmit window and commanded Jake,  
"TIE fighter, this is Imperial Commander Sato. Please state your TIE verify code to go in the Star Destroyer."  
Jake scavenged the ship again to find it's verify code.

Meanwhile, on D'Qar, Luke was disappointed with himself.  
"Why, WHY DID I ABANDON HIM?!" he yelled at himself, "I'M SO STUPID! NOW I COULD LOSE HIM! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I NEED HIM TO HELP ME TRAIN A NEW FLEET OF JEDI!".  
"Calm down, Luke," Leia said.  
"WHAAA!" Chewie confirmed.  
"Chewbacca is right, Master Luke," Threepio started, "You need to calm down. I'm not sure Jake's fine, however. I know I'm a droid and you're a Jedi, but the odds of him surviving a fight like that is... 984 to 1.".  
Luke started to hyperventilate. He was so angry. He calmed his breath down and ran to a ship.  
"No Luke!" Obi-Wan's ghost started, "You must not go!".  
Anakin's ghost said, "Indeed. You can't go. You need to leave Jake to do this. Plus, you are not healthy enough to go and I want my son to be healthy before he fights.".  
"You never thought of that when you were Vader," Luke said.  
"Yeah, but I was bonkers then," Anakin's ghost replied.

Jake finally found the code for his ship. It was 309-P12-JLK-323.  
"My ship's code is 309-P12-JLK-323'." he said to Imperial Commander Sato.  
Sato opened up the docking pad for his TIE to park. He got out his green lightsaber and headed for the throne room for the 3rd time. Charging like a bull with his lightsaber, he fiercely attacked Darth Vision.  
"It's you," he started.  
"Good to see you again. However, I wont see you for long," Jake replied.  
"I sure hope not!" Vision yelled back.  
Jake furiously stabbed at Vision and slashed menacingly at him. His double red lightsaber was no match for Jake's green lightsaber. Even though Jake could easily win, he somehow lost power on his attack, allowing Vision to almost beat him. However, Jake regained the upper hand and managed to make Vision flee.  
"Now it's the Emperor's turn," he said. Walking slowly back into his throne room, he managed to deflect storm trooper bolts right back at them, taking them out. Then, he charged at the Emperor with strength. The Emperor shot Force Lightning at Jake, who deflected it to his Royal Guards.  
"Wow," he said, "The New Galactic Empire is even worse than the First Order.".  
He started to attack the Emperor, but then had a vision. However it was only for 3 seconds he had this vision. He saw the Star Destroyer blowing up in the vision, so he did a breaking defense to stun him. He ran to his TIE and fled the Destroyer. He knew what would happen. As soon as he left the Destroyer, a thousand First Order ships came out of hyperspace. They shot at the Destroyer, so the Emperor dispatched all TIE's to fight the Order. The Emperor's secret Darth, Darth Plague, jumped in his advanced TIE and shot at the ships. However, as soon as he had his eyes on Jake, Plague knew he needed to go after him. Jake saw and immediately shot back at him. He managed to hyperspace back to D'Qar and escape from him. He manages to land safely.  
"Jake, listen!" Luke said.  
"Shush, Luke. I'm sorry and I forgive that you abandoned me," Jake forgave Luke.  
"Thanks. Jake, we must go to Tatooine right now," Luke said.  
"Why?" Jake asked.  
"I know a guy who could help us attack the Order and the New Empire at the same time easier than you think. He can give us multiple ships in exchange for our help. Up for it?" Luke asked.  
Jake accepts by shaking his hand. They leave in Jake's ship and head to Tatooine.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter X - Journey of Tatooine I

As we all know, Tatooine is a desert planet, a big opposite of Hoth. It is even hotter than Jakku and that planet is INCREDIBLY hot. It's minimum is 23C. Tatooine's minimum tempreture is almost double that! However, this was strange. Tatooine wasn't normal today...  
"Jake," Luke said, "Can I ask you a question?".  
"Sure," Jake replied, "What is it?"  
"What's your surname?" he asked.  
"Starkiller. My full name is Jake Starkiller," Jake answered. "My turn. When you said the New Emperor was Finn, do you mean the Finn that fought Kylo Ren Finn? And if so, why?"  
Luke sighed. He never told anyone this, mainly because if the Emperor found out or Darth Vision or Darth Plageus reported it to him, the New Empire would be totally onto the Resistance on D'Qar instead of the First Order.  
"Well..." Luke started, "After the fight with Kylo Ren, Finn was injured. A young girl called Rey took my lightsaber and defeated Ren. However, when Finn woke up, he was captured by a fully healthy Kylo Ren. He subdued him to the Dark Side, but he opposed the First Order and built the New Empire. He took over the majority of the planets near D'Qar, Jakku and Tatooine and he decleared himself 'The Emperor of 20 realms' as he had took over 20 planets. He recruited former stormtroopers of the first Galactic Empire and rogue stormtroopers from the First Order and trained a whole new bunch of stormtrooper clones and trained two Sith, Darth Vision and his secret back-up Sith, Darth Plagus. His Darth name is Darth Baneus. That enough information?"  
"More than enough. Thanks," Jake said.  
They were coming out of hyperspace into the outside space of Tatooine. As soon as Jake had eyes on his birthplanet, he was delighted. However, when he had a second look, he noticed that Tatooine was frozen. How? He didn't know.  
"Luke! LUKE! TATOOINE IS FROZEN!" Jake yelled at Luke.  
"Yeah, wow!" Luke replied sarcastically, "And I'm the King of Alderaan!"  
"Alderaan is destroyed," Jake replied back pedantically, "Look!"  
Luke looked and gasped. They flew quickly onto the planet and met the man who was called Hath. Commander Hath.  
"Ah! You must be Luke Skywalker and Jake Starkiller!" Hath cheered happily.  
"Lets cut to the chase," Jake said, "You give us ships for the Resistance in exchange for something else. Deal?"  
"Deal. My request is this. First, you must escort me to Jakku so I can steal classified information from a former stormtrooper of the Order. You must do this with stealth, as both the First Order and the New Galactic Empire will try to penertrate your ships shields and destroy your starfighter.".  
"Look! Resisters!" A stormtrooper commander said.  
Suddenly, groups of stormtroopers ran at them from all sides and started to shoot at them.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter XI - Journey of Tatooine II - When Everyone Else Dies

Caught in chains, Luke, Jake and Hath slowly walk alongside the stormtroopers to a ship.  
"Pssst.." Hath whispered, "Psst... Jake! How are we going to get out of here?".  
Jake - turning his head slightly - said to Hath,  
"Give me a second.". He used the Force to activate his lightsaber, which was in the hands of a stormtrooper. He jumped around crazily and it gave Jake a chance to kick the trooper down and retrieve his lightsaber. Luke did the same, taking out the trooper and they used their lightsabers to open their chains and they also helped out Hath.  
"Thanks. So... Jake... your a... Jedi?" Hath stammered, panting from all the action.  
"A Jedi Padawan," he corrected Hath.  
Luke, blinking quickly, told Jake,  
"That reminds me. I have to do something."  
"Do what?"  
"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."  
They all continued walking to find the ship they were being led to, so they can go to D'Qar and help the Resistance. A blast shot at Jake. He kept walking, but used the Force and sensed the blast, activated his lightsaber and deflected it at the last second. Another three head at them so they all run to Jake's Starfighter.  
"It's not big enough!" exclaimed Jake.  
Luke used the Force to break the Starfighter and grabbed materials to make it bigger. He gave them to Jake and he yelled in the breeze,  
"You have to increase the Starfighter with Hath while I fend off the troopers! Do it!".  
Jake did what he was ordered and increased the size of the Starfighter with Hath. Luke finished off the troopers and they all jumped in the ship and Jake piloted it.  
"Onwards to D'Qar!" Luke said.  
"My ships are already there," Hath said, "Thank you for helping me."  
They hyperspace into the space above D'Qar and land in there.  
"Jake," Luke said, "Time for the surprise."  
Luke got out a mini-sword and told Jake to kneel. He did what he was tasked and Luke said,  
"I dub thee, Jake Starkiller, Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order."  
"Congrats Jake!" Leia said.  
"WHAAA!" Chewie cherred.  
"Beep-beep!" BB-8 and R2-D2 said.  
"Well done Master Jake!" Threepio said, "A well deserved knighting!".  
"Thanks everyone! And thank you Luke!" Jake - the new Jedi Master - cheerfully said. "Too bad I can't train anyone,"  
"And I also dub Harry, Resistance hero, as Jake's Jedi Padawan!" Luke bellowed happily.  
"I'M GONNA BE A JEDI!" Harry screamed.  
"I can't wait to train you!" Jake yelled. Everyone clapped and things were finally looking up for both the Resistance and the New Jedi Order. Jake and Harry high-fived each other.  
Everyone was so happy. However, this isn't the end of their story...

Chapter XII - Out of the Frying Pan

Jake walks to his old master Luke to receive his first mission with Harry.  
"What do you want us to do, Luke?" Jake asked.  
"With Harry, I want you to infiltrate the First Order to steal battle plans that we can use against the New Empire and the First Order," Luke started, "However, there is a very good friend of mine and Leia's coming with you to assist you on your mission."  
Out of the bloom, Han Solo appeared. Not as a ghost. Not as a zombie (duh). As flesh and blood. He looked exactly what he looked like when he was killed by Kylo Ren (except the hole in his chest of course. Again, duh).  
"Han?" Leia said.  
"WHAAAAHAAA!" Chewie yelled.  
He ran towards his friend, as happy as a lark to see him again. He shook him hard.  
"Ch... Chewie! Calm down!" Han demanded, "I know you're happy to see me, but I have work to do. I have to help Harry and Jake steal First Order plans."  
"WAAAAGHAA?!" Chewie asked.  
"Sure you can come. Just let me clear it with Luke and Leia." Han said.  
He did what he told Chewie and they all said that he is allowed to take Chewie with him. They all hopped into the _Millennium Falcon_ , Han and Chewie's famous ship.  
"OK," Han started, "We haven't destroyed the second Starkiller Base yet, so they must be holding the plans there. So I suggest we split. Harry and Jake on one team looking for Kylo Ren and Chewie and I looking for the plans. Sound good?"  
"Sounds like a great plan, Han," Jake said.  
The _Falcon_ landed in the base. Jake activated his brand-new, fabulous blue lightsaber. Wondering what happened to his green one? It's in the hands of his Padawan Harry. He knew he could use it responsibly.  
"Get your lightsaber out, Harry," Jake said.  
He did what he was commanded and activated it.  
"A lightsaber is a noble weapon of a Jedi, not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. Use it wisely."  
"How do I tell a Sith from a Jedi?" Harry asked.  
"A Jedi uses the Force for defense and knowledge, never for attack," Jake answered.  
"Just shut it kid and let's split!" Han demanded.  
"Wow. For an old man he is still sassy," Jake whispered to Harry.  
"I heard that!" Han said.

Meanwhile, in Ren's ship, again, Anakin's ghost appeared.  
"Not you," Kylo Ren said, "I have had enough of your voice."  
"Too bad. You'll be hearing it more often," Anakin's ghost said.  
"Yay!" he replied sarcastically.  
"Look, do you think I wanna be here either? Ben sent me," Anakin's ghost said.  
"Ben?" Kylo Ren said.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is Ben Kenobi. He changed his name to hide from the Empire."  
"Why not change his last name," Kylo Ren said.  
"I know, right?"

Han and Chewie were getting a bit close. They had almost found what they were looking for. The battle plans were not so far away. Han could sense it. You may be wondering, _How does Han sense it? He isn't Force Sensitive._ Not completely true. You see, ever since Han was 'killed' he was resting as a Force ghost. Ben speared some of his Force to make him a ghost until the Resistance can revive him. However, when he was revived, the Force wouldn't leave him, turning him half-Jedi, like his wife Leia.  
"Chewie, move forward," Han said.  
Chewie sneaked forwards with his bow-caster at the ready. He saw a storm-trooper squad and fired at them and so did Han. They successfully defeated them. They proceeded through the Base, ready to steal the plans and run. They found the plans and picked them up, before bumping into Jake and Harry.  
"Hey, guys, you seen Ren?" Han asked.  
"Fortunately, not yet," Harry said.  
"Good, so we're free to go," Han replied.  
Notice 'yet' being on the end of Harry's sentence  
Suddenly, as they walked off, turns out they did bump into Ren, just AFTER they bump into Han. They prepare to fight.  
"Well, well, well. It's Jake, Harry, Chewbacca and Han. Good luck..." Ren said.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter XIII - The Calm Before the Storm

Darth Plague was plotting with Darth Vision, The Emperor, Darth Oxidus and Commander Temple. They were focusing on attacking the First Order for them to join them so they can both crush the Resistance. Plague was the adopted son of Obi-Wan. Ben was going to train him as a Jedi alongside Luke. Luke supported the idea, however, Yoda did not. Luke may be the son of Darth Vader, but Darth Plague being the son of Obi-Wan, is totally different.  
"We must aim for Snoke, Kylo Ren's boss' ship. It will effect the Order long enough for me to slip in and defeat their troopers. Darth Oxidus will look for another Knight of Ren, Warrior Ren and Emperor Baneus and Darth Vision can attack Kylo Ren. If they will not join us, we will destroy them," Darth Plague announced in a deep harsh voice. He was a former Knight of Ren before joining the New Empire for more power. All of them (excluding Commander Temple) proceeded to a massive ship, ready with their lightsabers.

Meanwhile, on Snoke's ship, Kylo Ren was talking to him, praying that the New Empire wouldn't destroy them.  
"Master Snoke," he started, "How can we stop the New Empjre from destroying us?"  
Then Snoke thought. He then had an epiphany. He leaned over to Kylo Ren and said,  
"Let them attack. They will attack when strong and fall when weak.".  
"Fall when weak?" Kylo Ren asked, "They would probably destroy us.".  
Snoke leaned over to Kylo Ren. Suddenly, he knew what he ment. He took his mask off and smirked, "We will destroy the New Empire.".

At the same time, on the Starkiller Base, Han, Jake, Harry and Chewie are running to the _Falcon_.  
"Jake and Harry go left! Chewie and I will go right! We will meet you at the Falcon!" Han yelled.  
Jake and Harry ran to the left, taking out all stormtroopers in their way.  
"Harry! Harry! Grab your lightsaber!" Jake said.  
Harry did what his master told him and threw it to him. Jake activated Harry's green lightsaber and his blue lightsaber. He charged really hard.  
 _Why is he doing that?_ thought Harry. He blinked and then he noticed something. The 4 Sith were exiting their ship.  
"CALL LUKE, HARRY!" Jake shouted.  
Once again, Harry did what his master told him and called Luke.  
" _Luke! Come to Kylo Ren's Star Destroyer now! We need you! We're fighting Darth Plague, Darth Vision, Emperor Baneus and Darth Oxidus! We need you!_ " He called over comm.  
On D'Qar, Luke told Leia that he must go and 50 troopers came with him in a medium sized ship. They arrived at the fight.  
"Jake!" Luke yelled.  
It was a bit too late for Luke to yell Jake. He was already slashing furiously at the Sith. Luke tutted and activated his green one. Jake threw Harry's green one back to him and he caught it. Harry, Jake and Luke were attacking the 4 Sith Lords.  
"You will not win!" Darth Plague yelled.  
"We will destroy the New Jedi Order!" Darth Oxidus yelled.  
"We will crush you!" Emperor Baneus said.  
Jake, Harry and Luke laughed. They defeated the Sith in a lightsaber duel. Jake did an epic kick-walk on all of the Sith. After that, they proceeded to go to the _Falcon_ , all except Luke, who took the shuttle that the Sith arrived in to escape. They found the _Falcon_ after walking really far in the ship. Later, Kylo Ren met the Sith who just woke up.  
"Hello, Plague, Vision, Baneus and Oxidus. Goodbye my dark friend. And good riddance!" he said. He got out his cross-curricular lightsaber and killed the 4 Sith.  
Snoke smiled happily. He noticed in the Force. Luke, however, frowned for some reason. Maybe one of the 4 Sith were related to him? Maybe he was sad Kylo Ren killed more people? No, no, no, no. Not that... I'm sure...

Anyway, Jake and Harry arrived at the _Falcon_ , where Han and Chewie were relaxing.  
"'Bout time you made it mate!" Han said cheerfully.  
"We run into the Sith Lords," Jake replied.  
It was just now when Jake received the Force message of Ren killing the Sith. He sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing," Jake replied.  
"Chewie, punch it!" Han demanded. Chewie hit the hyperspace cord, destroying the main reactor.

The base went into a chain reaction, almost disintegrating. Unfortunately, Kylo Ren and Snoke escaped safely. The _Falcon_ landed on D'Qar, where Luke was waiting for Jake and Harry to arrive. Han hugged and kissed Leia, after not seeing her for ages. Chewie hugged 3PO.  
"WHHAHAAAGH!" Chewie yelled.  
"Please, calm down Chewbacca!" 3PO demanded.  
Jake and Harry walked to Luke.  
"Well?" Luke said.  
"We got the plans!" Jake reported to Luke, handing the dusty battle plans over to him.  
"Well done," Luke said to Jake.  
Well, finally, Jake completed his first mission as a Jedi Knight and with his Jedi Padawan Harry.  
They have the plans, but they don't really need them now. Speaking of which, the Sith were 'killed'. Notice killed in quote marks. Darth Sidious' Force ghost had used the midi-chlorians of his Force to resurrect the Sith. They woke up in their planning room, stating that their mission was also successful. However, with the battle plans in the hands of the Resistance, the Order stand no chance of controlling their Starkiller Base, which had been majorally damaged. If they fixed it, they would still be doomed, just like the New Empire will be. However, the First Order will get those plans back, somehow...

Chapter XIV - Reunited

 _Zrooooooom!_ a noise said. That noise was the parking _Saber_ , the ship containing Hem, Jeb and Wells, a resistance crew that is allied with Jake and Luke.  
"Hey guys!" Hem cheerfully said.  
Jake mummed. He wasn't happy with the crew. Ever since they abandoned him, Jake never thought of them, due to fighting Kylo Ren, getting his hand chopped off, fighting Sith and being promoted to a Jedi Knight, then promoted to a Jedi Master.  
"Hi Jake! I heard you became a Jedi Master! Well done!" Jeb congratulated Jake. Jake did like to Jeb, because Jeb was a good friend to him before he joined the crew. In fact, Jeb and Jake created the crew, but neither of them wanted to lead it, so Luke offered.  
"Thanks, Jeb," Jake said softly, "You guys have missed a lot. My hand got chopped off, I fought Kylo Ren, I fought Sith Lords and got a new blue lightsaber. We have also almost lost Luke and almost lost me! Luke was attacked by Darth Baneus and I almost got killed by Darth Vision!".  
"It's true," Luke confirmed.  
Leia, the leader of the Resistance, moved towards Hem, Jeb and Wells.  
"Welcome to D'Qar, fellow Resisters! My name is Leia Organa Solo, leader of the Resistance," Leia greeted them.  
"We know who you are!" Wells cheerfully said, shaking her hand, "My name is Hem his name is Jeb and her name is Hem.".  
"No time to celebrate being reunited!" Luke said.  
Suddenly, a Jedi Starfighter landed.  
"Hello," a deformed voice said, "My name is Fulcrum, former Rebel hero and worked alongside Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla and Zeb.".  
"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Luke demanded.  
"I know who you are, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Chewbacca, the presumed dead Han Solo and the second Chosen One, Jake Starkiller," Fulcrum answered.  
"I know who Fulcrum is," Jake told Luke.  
"You do?" Luke asked.  
"There were stories, there were rumors, of the time before the Rebel Alliance was formed and fought the Galactic Empire. He provided information to Rebels, but your not a 'he' are you Fulcrum?" Jake said.  
"Who is she then?" Luke asked desperately.  
"Who knows," Jake started, "There are many names people call here, such as, The Survivor, but real names, Kit Fisto reincarnated, Freesafe Den, a very skilled pilot who was a member of the first Jedi Order before Order 66 was carried out, but the most recognized is Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta Padawan of the Fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and one of the 3 survivors of Order 66, who was born on Togoria."  
"Correct," Fulcrum said.  
"Correct?" Luke asked.  
"She means she IS Ahsoka, Luke," Jake corrected Luke.  
She pulled her mask down and said joyfully in a more healthy, normal voice,  
"You must be Sky Guy's son."  
"Sky Guy is Anakin, Luke, your father,".  
"I know that!".  
Anakin's ghost appeared suddenly.  
"Ahsoka? Hey Snips!" Anakin's ghost joyfully said.  
"I see you redeemed yourself," Ahsoka said.  
"Stop flirting, OK? We have to battle the First Order, now," Jake said.  
"Agreed," Hem said.  
"We have their battle plans, so we can attack more heavily now and defeat Snoke and Kylo Ren," Leia said.  
"I still think I can bring him back to the light side," Han told Leia.  
"You said that last time and look what happened," a voice said.  
"Who's that?" asked Han.  
The voice was revealed to be Rey, a young Force-Sensitive girl who found Luke on the planet Ahch-To at the end of The Force Awakens.  
"Hey Rey," Luke greeted her.  
"Hey Luke," Rey replied, "No time for reunion with us. I said I would come back in case there was a problem so I did. Residents of Hosnian Prime, the destroyed capital of the New Republic, have escaped via ships and are seeking assistance.".  
"Send Chewie and Han in the Falcon and Poe in an X-Wing, Luke," Leia commanded Luke.  
"I'll take an X-Wing. I may be 65 but I still have good pilot skills," Luke said.  
He commanded Han and Chewie to take the Falcon to rescue them and Poe to fend off enemies if they attacked. Luke hopped into his old X-Wing he used when he was in the Rebel Alliance and he helped Poe.

The _Falcon_ docked with their ship, allowing them to board the _Falcon_.  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Han yelled.  
"WHAAAGGGGAAA!" Chewie said.  
Luke shot a TIE fighter to pieces and shot down a few more. Poe did the same, but when a huge Star Destroyer called the Finalizer flew slowly over D'Qar, they called in every pilot in the Resistance and took every ship. The Finalizer was the most powerful Star Destroyer ever, powerful enough to wipe out half a planet! However, before it could do that, the weapon would need to charge for 2 and a 1/2 hours. That's 5 hours in total for it to destroy a whole planet!  
"SEND EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT AT THEM!" Leia yelled. They shot bombs, powerful blasters, missiles, you name it, but it wasn't going down.  
"Oh no," Luke said, sensing with the Force, "It's just like the Death Stars, it has a exhort hole in it that when a torpedo goes in it, it blows up. This is gonna be hard!".  
The _Saber_ went into air, and a mini-ship called the _Light_ popped out of it and they all started to fight the Star Destroyer. Will they destroy it?

Chapter XV - Battle of D'Qar

WARNING: If you haven't read Chapter 7, please read it at the part where it says -SPOILERS  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am simply making a fan made Episode 8 of the amazing trilogy made by the legendary George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please enjoy the following chapter.  
"Planet of the Resistance, home of Harry, former First Order trooper who became a Jedi Padawan and all around planet of Resisting and home of the New Jedi Order," a First Order commander said to Snoke. "Are you ready to destroy the planet, my lord?".  
Snoke smiled creepily.  
"OK sir,".  
Back on the ground, Luke's X-Wing docked. Luke ran, as fast as an ocelot, towards his sister Leia.  
"Leia! Let me take Jake and Rey to the Finalizer! I have a plan to defeat them!" Luke yelled.  
"Go then!" Leia replied.  
They arrived on the Finalizer, Luke with his green lightsaber, Jake with his custom blue lightsaber and Rey wielding Anakin's lightsaber. While they were walking, Rey had a vision. Not a vision of hope, a vision of devastation.  
 *************************************************************************************************  
-SPOLIERS!  
If you haven't read Chapter 7, please read that and then come back to this, as this has spoilers from the plot twist in Chapter 7.  
 *************************************************************************************************  
If you are still reading I presume you have read Chapter 7  
The vision was of Finn, the young boy who fought alongside her, Chewie and Han on the first Starkiller Base. She saw multiple scenes, Finn waking up, Finn fighting Kylo Ren again and Finn rising in a robotic suit and said,  
'I am Emperor Baneus'  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed, before falling unconsious.  
"Rey? Rey!" Jake yelled. He ran over to her, and said, "She's still breathing. She's alive. Don't worry Luke.".  
"She must have had a vision about her friend Finn aka Darth Baneus," Luke confirmed.  
"Yeah, I already sensed it," Jake told Luke.  
Luke grabbed Jake's arm and said,  
"We'll get her after we've finished Jake.".  
They moved on.

Anakin's ghost re-appeared in Kylo Ren's sector of the Finalizer.  
"Seriously? Go get a ghostly life Grandad," Kylo Ren said to Anakin.  
"Na. I don't have a life," he replied.  
"True, it is," Yoda confirmed.  
"OK I think we get it, Master Yoda." Anakin said. "Just go away."  
Yoda's ghost went away.  
"Why are you back?" Kylo Ren asked.  
"I'm here to offer you a deal." Anakin said.  
"A deal? What deal?" Kylo Ren asked again.  
"I help you destroy the New Empire, in exchange if you leave the Resistance alone," Anakin answered.

Jake and Luke were approaching Ren, while defeating stormtroopers with their blasters. They defeated stormtroopers with shields with their lightsabers. They proceeded to run to Kylo Ren.  
"Welcome back, young Starkiller and Skywalker." Kylo Ren said.  
They activated their lightsabers and started an all-out fight. Jake fought Kylo Ren and while their lightsabers while clashing, he stated,  
"You didn't think that Emperor Baneus being Finn was the only disturbance, did you?".  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
"You know your father and your sister," Kylo Ren answered.  
"My father abandoned me, but Luke found me and is my new father figure. As for the sister, I don't have one," Jake said.  
Luke, with his heart pounding hard, gulped.  
"You know your father. He has been your trainer," Kylo Ren said.  
"Wait, Luke?" Jake asked.  
"Umm, yes?" Luke said, his heart pounding harder.  
"Are you my father?" Jake asked.  
"Yes... and Rey is your sister. She is my daughter..." Luke answered.  
Jake gasped. With a smirk on his face knowing his father is the Saviour of the Galaxy, defeated Ren in their lightsaber duel.  
"Come on Dad we need to go," Jake said.  
"Call me Luke, still Jake. We've still got to destroy this ship. You take your sister back to D'Qar and I'll destroy the ship," Luke said.  
Jake replied,  
"I'm not leaving you!"  
"If you trust me, you will! You must save your sister!" Luke replied.  
Jake sighs and runs to find Rey.

Luke finds the export hole in the ship. Grand Moff Jan Jan found Luke and attempted to capture him, but a stormtrooper shot him in the back and that stormtrooper was Harry in disguise.  
"Come on Luke! We need to destroy the ship!" Harry said.  
Luke nodded and they activated their lightsabers and stabbed the floor, making the ship to start to be destroyed. Outside of the ship, on the planet of D'Qar, Leia notices the ship coming down.  
"ALL TROOPERS RETREAT!" Leia demanded.  
All troops received the message and started to return to the base.  
Jake picked up Rey and ran as fast as he could to a ship. Rey returned to consciousness and sees her brother saving her life. Jake arrived to an escape pod big enough for 2 people and set down Rey on a seat. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing his master is already safe on the ground.

Crazy twist, right? I thought it could make logical sense that Luke is Jake's father and since people think Rey is Luke's daughter, I may as well support the idea. Anyway, if you are enjoying the story so far, please leave a good rate, as it really helps me. I really hope you keep reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter XVI - The Battle of the Galaxy I

"OK, we have got everyone of our back, so we should assault the First Order and the New Empire if we are to sustain our balance with the Galaxy," Leia told the Resistance, "I will establish a meeting with the leaders of the New Republic so we can both think of plans on how to finish the First Order and the New Empire for good. We will have to attack the New Empire first, then we will attack the First Order. Everyone got that?".  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now go and get into your ships!" Leia commanded.  
The Resistance got into their X-Wings and Y-Wings and all Star-fighters to take the fight right to the New Empire.  
"As for you, Luke, Jake, Rey, Harry and Han, we need you to go to the planet of the New Republic, Endor. I know that means Ewoks but they're OK!" Leia said.  
"Yay(!)" Han sarcastically said, "I hate Ewoks. They are annoying.".  
"Fine. You and Chewie take the Falcon alongside the Resistance," Leia sighed.  
"Wooo-hooo!" Han yelled happily, running the Falcon.  
"The nerve of some people," Jake whispered to Luke, who laughed.  
"I heard that!" Han yelled.

"Blue squadron and Green squadron take down the TIE Fighters! Red squadron and Yellow squadron will take on the Star Destroyers!" Poe demanded.  
Blue and Green squadrons took down tons and tons of TIE Fighters, while TIE's took down a few X-Wings. The Falcon arrived in the air and helped Red and Yellow squadrons on the Star Destroyers.

The squad sent to Endor were already there and were looking for the New Republic's base. Luckily, the New Republic found THEM. 5 minutes later, Luke, Jake, Harry and Rey were at the New Republic's base.  
"So," Luke started, "My sister Leia sent me here to ask for your help.".  
"Ah, Luke Skywalker, legendary Jedi Knight. Why would Leia Organa Solo want our help? By the way, call me Dan," A New Republic commander said.  
"Ok, Dan," Jake stated, "The reason Leia needs your help is because we are attacking heavily on the New Empire and later the First Order. We need your help on attacking and destroying them for good so we need you to send your best pilots in your best ships to attack the New Empire.".  
"Right. I'll go clear it with the leader of the New Republic, Commander Hath," Dan said, before walking off.  
"Commander Hath?" Luke said, "Didn't we meet him on Tatooine?".  
"We did," Jake confirmed.  
"Who is Commander Hath?" Rey asked.  
"We'll tell you in a minute," Jake answered.  
"We should follow Dan," Harry suggested.  
"Agreed," Luke said.  
They followed Dan.

Boom! Crash! Shoot! Were the sounds of TIE Fighters fighting X-Wings and Y-Wings.  
"Easy," Poe said, "They can't beat us!".  
Just as Poe said that, TIE Fighters shot down 25 X-Wings and 10 Y-Wings.  
"Me and my big mouth," he murmured to himself.

"So, what did Hath say?" Luke asked.  
"He said... KILL YOU IMMEDIATELY!" Dan yelled.  
At all angles, troopers from the New Republic including Dan himself started to take arms. Luke, Jake, Harry and Rey all got their lightsabers out, with Jake and Harry reaching at their blasters at the same time.  
"We've got this," Jake said.

Chapter XVII - The Battle of the Galaxy II: The Force Will Awaken

The Jedi were holding their activated lightsabers, ready to deflect blaster bolts from Dan's army.  
"Fire!" Dan commanded.  
Even though this could turn out like Order 66, the Jedi managed to deflect every bolt and Jake managed to shoot a few troopers and Harry did too. However, Dan managed to grab Jake.  
"Jake!" Rey yelled.  
"Don't worry, Rey! I'll be fine! Your father will take care of you!" Jake yelled back.  
"My father?" Rey asked.  
Luke, desperate to change the subject, screamed,  
"Jake! You must do this! This is your trial if you are able to be a Jedi Master!".  
"OK!" Jake yelled, allowing Dan to drag him away.  
The 3 Jedi ran off to the Ewoks, who are able to help them fight the fallen New Republic troops before they can convince or threaten Hath to fight with them.  
"Where are we going?" Jake asked, walking slowly with Dan.  
"We are going to a chamber where you must find your way through trials to determine if you are meant to be a Jedi," Dan answered.  
"I knew that," Jake said, "I mean what room?".  
"You'll see," Dan said.

"Leia! Jake's been captured!" Harry said.  
" _What? Where is he? Find him!_ " Leia demanded over comm.  
"No, Leia!" Luke said, "He is facing the Jedi trials. The New Republic are having a civil war. Jedi Grandmaster Luke out!" Luke said, turning off the comm.  
"Guys we need the Ewoks!" Rey stated, "We need them to fight the New Republic's betrayers.".

Jake was thrown into a portal that closed off, then he saw himself in a room. An enclosed room that seemed like a huge building.  
"Where am I?" Jake asked.  
 _Uggggghhhh_ a creature went.  
"What?" Jake said. He turned around and saw a zombie. "Aaaah! Stay back!" he said, swinging his lightsaber about.  
"Jake..." a voice said.  
"Huh?" Jake said.  
"Jake. You will complete your training, the Force believes in you..." the voice said again. Suddenly, the Ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.  
"Ben?" Jake asked.  
"Jake. You must do this alone. However, Anakin, Yoda and I can guide you." Ben said.  
Jake raised his lightsaber and hit the zombie, killing it. He walked on.  
He saw 3 rooms. Room 1 was named 'Path of Power', Room 2 was named 'Path of Peace' and Room 3 was named 'Path of Destruction'. He thought of which one to enter. His inner dark side pulled him towards the 'Path of Destruction', his inner light side pulled him towards the 'Path of Peace' and the rest of his soul pulled him towards the 'Path of Power'. Ultimately, he chose and walked through the 'Path of Peace'.

The door went white and entered a green room.  
"OK, this should be helping my inner Jedi to conquer my inner Sith," Jake said.  
"This will, I promise my friend," Anakin's ghost stated, "I promise.".  
"Choose the right path, you did," Yoda's ghost said.  
"Ok..." Jake said. He breathed in and prepared to walk on.  
He saw people fighting and killing each other, with a man trying to keep his friend alive who has been stabbed by an enemy. The man's friend died and he picked them up and carried them away. To the left was a man who was protected his family from attackers. Jake noticed something; they were in a war. He walked to the right to try and find a peaceful place so he can try and meditate with the Force. He found a place and started. Then he found himself somewhere. Somewhere familiar. He was on Tatooine.  
"Jake..." a voice said.  
"Ben? Yoda? Anakin?" Jake said.  
"Jake..." a deeper voice said.  
"Wait. Is it?" Jake asked.  
He turned around and saw a man and a woman.  
"Mum? Dad?" Jake said.  
"Come home to us Jake. Forget the Jedi." his dad said.  
"No. No. NOOOOOO!" he screamed.  
He then found himself back in his meditation room.  
"What's going on?" Jake asked himself.  
"You must leave," Anakin's ghost said.  
"Agreed. You must leave or this place will mind wash you," Obi-Wan's ghost agreed.  
"Passed the trials, you have. A Jedi Master, you are worthy to be," Yoda's ghost announced.  
Jake smiled and left the white room.

He then found himself on D'Qar, planet of the Resistance. Luke was there, already knowing as his father's Force Ghost has informed him.  
"Hey, Jake!" Harry cheered.  
"Hello," Jake happily said.  
"You've passed the trials. You are now the co-leader of the New Jedi Order. I have a new rule. Jedi Masters who are also Jedi Councilors, are allowed to take up to 2 Jedi apprentices and the Grand Master is allowed to take on 5 Young lings, which I am doing. Well done on passing. However, this war is far from over. We have convinced the New Republic to stop their civil war against each other and help us fight," Luke stated.  
"Good," Jake said.

Chapter XVIII - The Battle of the Galaxy III: The Rise of the Jedi

"Ok," Luke started, "This is our final chance to defeat the New Empire. If we can kill at least 1 or 2 Sith, we will be able to defeat the rest of the New Empire and the Sith another time with the other Resisters and future Jedi Knights. Are we ready?".  
"If we are powerful enough, then yes," Harry said.  
"Let's not waste any time!" Jake cheered.  
"If we are to make peace, we are to fight," Rey stated.  
Leia said, "Great! If we are to win we will need all of our strength. Han and Chewie will assist you, so will the crew of the Saber and Phoenix Squadron and Red Squadron will assist you too. Have you got that?".  
"We do," The Jedi said.  
Luke stood still while the others walked on.  
"Luke?" Jake asked.  
Luke shook his weary head and apologized. The team walked on, ready to fight.  
"Are you OK?" Jake inquisitively asked quietly.  
"Huh? Oh, sure, I'm fine," he replied, "Just, tired, I guess.".  
"OK," Jake said. They walk on.

Later on, they are on Coruscant, the planet of the New Empire and the planet of the Old Jedi Order. However, they discover the First Order is also there, attacking the troops and the Sith.  
"Uh oh," Jake said, "We're doomed if it's the Order vs the New Empire.".  
"Move!" Han demanded. He shoved past the Resisters, who were shooting troopers from both the New Empire and the First Order, to confront his son, Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren.  
"Ben! Stop!" he yells.  
Suddenly, everyone stops fighting and blasters stop shooting to listen to the father and son talk.  
"Why do you do this?" Han asks.  
Kylo takes off his mask.  
"It's pain. Anger. Fear," he replies, "I've been tortured. Thrown around.".  
"Well, help the Resistance! We can free you of pain and anger," Jake said.  
"No!" he yells, "Do you really think the New Republic and the Resistance could forgive me for what I've done?".  
"Yes!" Han yells, "We give everyone a second chance! In fact if your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was alive, the Resistance would forgive him for assisting the fall of the Jedi and torturing everyone! Do you know what? I forgive you.". Han sighs and then continues, "Look, take this chance if you want, but I'm not forcing you. If you want to stay on the Dark, we'll fight to the end. Just join us! We'll help you!".  
"Really?" Ben happily said, "Wait, no. I am not gonna!". He raises his lightsaber, ready to kill his father again; however, Harry intervenes.

He activates his green lightsaber and slashes at Ren and clashed into a lightsaber lock. Jake activates his blue lightsaber and fights Darth Vision, Luke fights Darth Baneus and Rey fights Darth Oxidus. The 3 Jedi, who were fighting the New Empire's warriors, succeeded in defeating the Sith they fought. The Jedi ran to Kylo Ren, who was fighting Harry. However, before they could get to Ren, Ren managed to stab Harry in the chest.  
"No!" they all yell. The remaining Jedi defeat the last of the First Order and the New Empire troopers. However, Captain Phasma managed to escape with a few troopers.  
Luke and Jake attack Kylo. Luke is drawn into a clash in lightsabers with Ren.  
Ren said, "One of your Jedi are dead and so will be Jake and Rey, then you.".  
"Your jokes make me laugh, Ben," Luke said.

The Resistance were evacuating, while shooting at the First Order's remaining troops and Luke and Jake manage to defeat Ren and carry Harry away. As the base of the Sith starts to collapse, everybody escapes safely. Back on D'Qar, Harry once again was lying on a medical bed. Jake was near him, holding his hand, trying to sustain his life.  
"Jake..." he faintly said.  
"Don't worry, you'll survive," he said, "General Leia has got the best doctors in the Resistance taking care of you.".  
"Th..." he started. Unfortunately, he fell unconscious and the flat line noise, confirming he was dead. Jake sighed and stopped a tear falling down his cheek. He let go of Harry's hand and put his hands in his pockets and walked off. Rey followed him.  
"Jake!" she said, "I'm sorry about Harry.".  
"I'm sorry too," he said softly.  
"The thing you said. About my father would take of me, what did you mean?" she asked.  
"Luke. He's my father." Jake stated.  
"And?" she asked.  
"Well, the Force is strong in my family. I have it, my father has it, my sister has it. Don't you get it, Rey? You're my sister," Jake revealed.  
Rey said, "Well, I sort of knew that,".  
"I know. I am a powerful Jedi Master. Of course I would have known," Jake said.  
"Thank you for being there for me during my Jedi training, brother," Rey told Jake.  
"You're welcome," Jake said happily.

Rey and Jake hung out and had fun and chatted about their lives prior of them meeting earlier on (see Chapter XIV).  
"Jake?" she asked, "Thanks for saving my life on Starkiller Base II by the way. There is also one question I want to ask you.".  
"Which is?" he asked.  
"Why did you adopt the name, Starkiller?" she asked.  
"Well," he started, "When I was born, since our family has a habit of abandoning kids, I never realized I had a name. I went around happily to try and adopt a first name, until I came across a man. We had a good time until we had to fight some Tuskan Raiders on Tatooine. He revealed his name was Jake and he was killed. Apparently, he was wielding a green lightsaber, the exact same one I used to use that I gave my apprentice Harry later on. I got the name Starkiller after the Battle of Takodana. I saw a Resister who turned and destroyed planets and I adopted the name 'Starkiller' because planets are stars and he was killing them. It sounds aggressive and I think my name will soon be 'Jake Skywalker'! So, are we cool?".  
"We're cool," she said, accepting a fist bump from her brother. They go back to Luke and his young lings he was teaching.  
"Young lings! We have some visitors!" Luke said.  
"Hello, Master Jake and Master Rey," they said in unison.  
"Hello, young children," Jake said, sitting down with Rey.

When a doctor went to check on Harry's dead corpse, he saw it wasn't there. Suddenly, he was stabbed in the chest by a mysterious figure wielding two red lightsabers: it was Harry.  
"Time to make things straight," he said angrily, showing his yellow Sith eyes.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter XIX - The Battle of the Galaxy IV: The Fall of the Galaxy

"Right," Luke started, "That's the end of today's Jedi training.".  
"OK, Master Luke," the Younglings said in unison.  
"Go to General Leia for training with blasters," he instructed the Younglings. Then, the  
Jake and Rey - who were still sitting down on seats - waited for Luke to tread over to them. Patiently, they waited; Luke was guiding the kids to training.  
"Uh, Dad?" Rey asked.  
"Yes?" Luke replied, "And by the way, how do you know I'm your father?".  
"Jake, my brother told me," she said.  
"Oh, ok. Rey, _I_ am your father! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!" Luke joked.  
"Seriously?" Jake asked.  
Luke, who took off his cape, nodded insanely.  
"Go and get up your Padawan, Jake, I need all the available Jedi who aren't young," Luke demanded Jake.  
"On it, Luke," he replied, running quickly to grab his student.  
"One Padawan? I though he had two," Rey said.  
"Remember?" Luke said depressed.  
"Oh, Harry. Is he still...?" Rey asked.  
Luke nodded quickly, seeing his son come back with his student Riley.  
"Ah, Riley! Hello!" Luke cheerfully spoke.  
"You called?" Riley asked.  
"Yes, I need all the Jedi available who isn't a youngling and it's only just 4," Luke said, "I call forward, Jake Starkiller to talk about today.".  
Jake stood up and walked to the front and told the Jedi,  
"Yes, today is another conflict like our war with the Order and the Empire at the same time yesterday. However, today we are going against the First Order to get revenge on Kylo Ren killing Harry. So, we will go to Geonosis, the planet where they are currently building a weapon to destroy planets controlled by the New Empire; however, we need those planets too," Jake started, "We will need everyone will powerful weapons, as Kylo Ren is powerful. So, I have been working in my lab and I'm happy to say, everyone will have TWO lightsabers in this fight, including Riley. You can connect your lightsabers together to make a double bladed lightsaber if you are clever enough - which you are. Have you got that? Good. Now lets not dilly-dally and lets get to work!".  
Jake passed: a green lightsaber to Luke; a blue one to Rey; a yellow one to Riley and kept a blue one for himself. They ran to their ships, all with weapons as powerful as TIE Fighters.

Meanwhile, on Geonosis, Kylo Ren was supervising the construction of the third Starkiller base (eventually they'll kill themselves!).  
"Good," Ren said in a deformed voice. He removed his mask, revealing a huge scar across his face left by Rey on Starkiller I and Harry in the New Empire's base on Coruscant. He walked over to Supreme Leader Snoke, ruler of the First Order and spoke,  
"Master, I have managed to turn a Padawan of the Jedi into a Knight of Ren. Harry, a Jedi Padawan of Jake Starkiller is now known as Denaric Ren.".  
Denaric Ren walked in to confront his new master, Snoke and partially Kylo Ren.  
"Hello, Master. I am now under your command. I will destroy all Jedi," he sinisterly conveyed.  
Snoke leaned forward on his throne and said, "Well done, Kylo Ren. He is a good apprentice for you.".

 _ZOOOOOOOMM!_ was the sound of the Jedi Starfighters flying across space to Geonosis, shooting down dreaded TIE's.  
"Wooo hooo!" Jake yelled, spinning his Starfighter around skillfully.  
"Don't get cocky, kid," Han cried, flying the _Millennium Falcon_ into combat.  
Luke sighed, "Please, Han. I know you're technically my half-brother, but it doesn't mean I have to care about you.".  
"We all know that, Luke," Han shouted, "Now let's bust this joint and go home... again.".  
Arriving on Geonosis, they landed near sharp spikes because as we all know, Geonosis has sharp, dangerous rocks everywhere because it was it was wrecked during The Clone Wars, years prior to the events of the construction of Starkiller Base III.  
"OK, guys look out, there are dangerous hazards everywhere on this planet," Jake warned the crew.  
"OK, Master," Riley spoke.  
They walked on, extremely cautious of their surroundings to find the location where they can attack Kylo Ren, Snoke and unaware to them, Denaric Ren, a Sith apprentice of Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. Suddenly, the ground shook, separating the gang from each other.  
Jake was on his own, Riley was too and Luke and Rey were together.  
"OK, don't worry everyone! Don't panic! We'll get back together soon!" Jake yelled.  
"If you find him, run back to here! Rey and I will be here waiting!" Luke screamed.  
Jake pulled up his Jedi Master hood over his head and proceeded on walking through Geonosis, the war-torn planet. With his hands in his pockets, he looked around to see if he could find any signs of Sith or Dark Side users near by; however, no-one was in sight, not even a Jedi. Surprised, Jake slowly lifted his hood down, looking with eagle eyes to find the Sith, Kylo Ren, Snoke or Denaric Ren.

5 hours later, he came across a stormtrooper from the First Order and killed him. Luckily, he was able to use the trooper's helmet to detect where Ren and his army was. He grabbed his comm set and spoke,  
"Master Skywalker, I have found Ren's army and they are building something.".  
" _Do you know exactly what they are building?_ " Luke asked.  
"No," he simply answered. He leaned forward to see that they were indeed building Starkiller Base III and continued, "I know now. They are building another Starkiller Base. We must attack and destroy!".  
" _OK. Attack if you would like too,_ " Luke allowed.  
Jake grabbed the hilt of his blue lightsaber and activated it, however, Kylo, Denaric and Snoke overheard. Kylo and Denaric activated their lightsabers and attacked Jake, however, Jake fought valiantly and defeated Kylo, leaving the untrained Sith Harry to fight his former master. As well, Denaric lost the duel against his former master and fell to the floor, unarmed. As Jake walked off, Kylo flipped up and activated his cross-guard lightsaber and slashed at Jake, who saw it coming and blocked it with his sparkling blue lightsaber. With the determination of a bull, Kylo kicked Jake and pinned him to the floor.  
Denaric stood up and revealed that he was indeed Harry.  
"Harry? I thought you were dead," Jake said.  
"I was dead, however, Snoke showed me the power of the Dark Side and resurrected me. I was underestimated when you trained me, but here, I'm a Lord," Denaric said.  
"Luke," Jake whispered, "I need you,".  
Luke heard Jake's whispers and demanded his daughter,  
"We have to go. Just follow me!".  
Rey did as she was commanded and followed her father to rescue her brother, Jake.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter XX - The Battle of the Galaxy V: The Final Showdown

"Slow down, Luke!" Rey asked loudly.  
"I'm 65 and I am 3x faster than you. How?" Luke asked.  
"I dunno. However, I lived on Jakku for 15 years! Because of YOU!" she yelled.  
"OK, calm down!" Luke demanded.  
"We're here, gang!" Riley yelled.  
They all activated their lightsabers, which caught the attention of Kylo Ren. Jake - who noticed that Ren was distracted - kicked Ren and Force Pushed away Denaric. He then grabbed his blue, cerulean lightsaber and prepared to join his friends to attack.

Suddenly, a ship arrived with some 'special guests' and guess who they were? The Sith of the New Galactic Empire.  
"Finally," Kylo Ren started, "A fight that might be worthy of my time.".  
The gang split and fought Sith and Kylo Ren. Then, the Sith split and fought the Ren's and the Jedi.  
"OK, guys, stick with your partner like glue!" Jake demanded.  
They all fought with blasters and lightsabers and eventually managed to defeat many troopers from the First Order. Luckily, the Jedi managed to take down a Sith.  
However, the ruthless Sith Darth Plague managed to slice Riley's lightsaber in half and eventually stabbed his leg.  
"Don't worry Riley!" Jake yelled, "I'll protect you!".  
Jake slashed at Plague and slashed. Eventually, the two fighters were caught in a Force Lock (where they use the Force on each other at the exact same time) and were interrupted by Denaric. Plague's hand was chopped off; however, Denaric hit Jake's robotic hand, which messed with his double red lightsaber. As the Jedi backed off from the duel, Luke used the Force to block aide the entrance to the Geonosis arena.  
"Where are we going?!" Riley asked inquisitively, running fast.  
"We're going to our ships where we can ask for more help in our duel!" Jake answered.  
"OK," Riley quietly said.  
Then, ships of innumerable kinds shot at Jake and the Jedi. The Jedi deflected the bolts of the ships while others ships joined the battle. Starkiller Base managed to be finished and they fired the weapon up. The weapon targeted the D'Qar system and systems near by. General Leia, leader of the Resistance, was only alerted 3 minutes before the weapon hit! Suddenly, a trooper stated that they could see a red light beaming down to them. And it was, the Starkiller Base's gun shot. It hit the planet, putting the residents of near by systems and of D'Qar and the Resistance in panic mode. It destroyed the land outside of the Resistance's base, but not the base ITSELF. The reason it was, was because Luke Skywalker put a barrier of the Force, which is impenetrable, around the base, keeping the ships and the base itself safe. However, half of the planets near by were destroyed. All ships of the Resistance and the New Republic went up and shot at the planet of the First Order: Geonosis. Troopers went on the ground to fight the troops, Milo, a Jedi Padawan who is pretty powerful went on the ground. Strangely, Kylo and Denaric weren't there.  
 _Strange,_ she thought, _Where is Kylo Ren?_  
She turned around and saw Denaric.  
"Why, hello, young Padawan," Denaric said, opening his double bladed lightsaber, while Milo took out her two lightsabers which are yellow and purple. She charged at him and fought him. Luckily, she defeated him and pushed him away with the Force.  
"Wait," she started, "No!" She grabbed her comm set as fast as lightning and told the Jedi,  
"Guys! Kylo is invading your base! Get ready for a duel!"  
However, Denaric stood up and Force Pushed her comm set out of her ear and sliced her purple lightsaber in half. With the determination of a bull, she grabbed Darth Oxidus' lightsaber and dueled him. He grabbed his second lightsaber and lost his duel. He retreated and jumped off the cliff. Feeling that she was unbeatable, she threw Oxidus' lightsaber at him.  
"Gullible," she chuckled, walking off to find her ship to join the fight on Takodana after telling Jake about Kylo.

Luckily, Jake received the message and told the fellow Jedi, but it was too late. He was already here.  
"Well, well, well, Jedi scums," he started, "Prepare to die,"  
Kylo fought with the tip of his lightsaber and attacked the Jedi, who managed to do well at deflecting the hits.  
"Don't worry! We'll get him!" Luke said.  
They all fought valiantly, with stormtroopers and Resistance troopers joining the fight. Ships in the air were fighting to the death and the Resistance were destroying a huge amount of First Order ships. The First Order got some hits in, but the Resistance managed to defeat and destroy all the TIE Fighters invading D'Qar.  
Luke managed to disarm Ren and they all used the Force to push Kylo a considerable amount of miles away.  
They had defeated the Ren's for now but they'll have to deal with the Sith later on. While Kylo retreated on a ship, all the Resisters cheered for the Jedi.

Later on, as the First Order try to recover from this crippling blow, the Resistance and the New Republic partied all day and all night, alongside all the Jedi. As Jake stared at the crescent moon, a girl the same age as him walked up to him.  
"Well, beautiful evening, isn't it?" she said, "By the way, my name is Amy.".  
"My name's Jake," he replied.  
"Jake Starkiller? THE Jake Starkiller? The Jedi Master who works with Luke Skywalker?" Amy happily cheered. Then Jake nodded.  
"Well, you must think I'm useless because I'm only a general," Amy sighed.  
"No. I find all warriors, generals and commanders the same. Even compared to Jedi Masters and Knights, everyone is worth the same. No-one is more important than anyone else. Except the Resistance is more important then Kylo Ren," Jake joked.  
"You're funny!" she happily said. She kissed him on the cheek and said,  
"So, how long have you been a Jedi?"  
"Almost 3 years," he answered.  
Shocked, she said,  
"3 years, you've dedicated your life to the Jedi Order?".  
He nodded proudly.  
"Wow, that's amazing!" she excitedly stated.  
"Yeah, so how long have you been with the Resistance?" he inquisitively asked.  
"Almost 3 and 1/2 years," she said proudly.  
"That's great too!" he cheered.  
"I guess so!" she cheerfully said, high fiving him. "Well, I'll see you around!".  
"I will see you around. I will," he said, slowly letting go of the bar and walked off.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

The End


End file.
